


Fraking up the Admiral

by traumschwinge



Series: Frak! - A BSG fusion AU consisting of nothing but pwps [2]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battlestar Galactica Fusion, Bottom Erik, Charles You Slut, Erik has Feelings, F/M, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matters have been far from peaceful between the civilian President of the Fleet and Admiral Lehnsherr. Try as he might, President Charles Xavier knows that none of their plans will work out if they keep on opposing each other over every detail. So, as this can't be allowed to continue, he pays the Admiral a surprise visit one evening, a bottle of whiskey as peace offering in hand. Less then an hour later, they end up in Erik's bed.</p>
<p>[You don't have to know BSG to understand the fic, it's only a pwp so there isn't much of a story to speak of anyway.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraking up the Admiral

Charles was nervous. This plan was stupid and Emma should know it was. Worse than that, it was also very very dangerous for Charles as well. And still he had let her talk him into going after Lehnsherr this evening.

“Calm down, sugar, he won’t rip your head off,” Emma told him when he, instead of knocking on the door to the Admiral’s suite, Charles paced in front of it. “And I promise you he won’t eat you in any way you wouldn’t want. He’s really, really fond of you in all the right ways. And with the peace offering you have with you, what could go wrong?”

Charles shot her a glare. “Everything,” he hissed at her. She was immaculate as ever, not even the vaguest bit nervous, leaning against the wall, making the metal look even grubbier than it usually did. “What if he throws me out the airlock?”

“Then he would have a civilian uprising against him for getting rid of the President of the Twelve Colonies,” Emma snipped an imaginary speck of dirt off her shoulder. “And even he should be aware that this would be a very bad idea. He could imprison you, but then all you would have to do is tell everyone that he merely threw you into the brig because he didn’t like you hitting on him.”

“If this goes wrong, I’ll blame it all on you,” Charles grumbled. However, he plucked up enough courage to knock. There was silence behind the door for a long moment, before Admiral Lehnsherr’s voice answered, “Come in.”

“I am so very sorry to bother you this late,” Charles said as he entered. “But I have…”

This was as far as he got before Lehnsherr snarled at him, “Listen, Xavier, if this is about the rationing, then I’ve to tel you to get lost. I’m done with this topic for today.” He sounded annoyed.

Charles had at least the decency to blush, even though he only allowed it because he had noticed how Lehnsherr’s pupils sometimes dilated when he did. Today was no exception from that. “Only in a way,” he said, raising the bottle of whiskey he had brought with him. “I found this in my office on Colonial One and thought you might appreciate it if I shared.”

The Admiral raised an eyebrow at the bottle in Charles’ hand. “And where, exactly, is the catch here, Mr President?”

“You’ll have to endure my presence while we drink, Admiral,” Charles chuckled. He made his way over to the side table with glasses on it instead of going directly of Erik’s desk. Emma, on the other hand, was tactless as ever and already sitting on the edge of the desk, with a smirk directed at Charles on her beautiful face.

“I think that would be something I could endure,” Lehnsherr replied.

“He’s staring at you,” Emma purred. “And I don’t mean the back of your head. Still convinced this is a bad idea?”

Charles rolled his eyes, glad Lehnsherr couldn’t see it. He filled two tumbler with whiskey, before he left the bottle on the side table and took the glasses back over to the Admiral’s desk. He handed one glass over to Erik, who took it with a tight lipped smile.

“And you’re sure you don’t have any hidden agenda?” Erik took a sip of whiskey, just to let out a groan. “Is that the good stuff from back in the colonies?”

Charles nodded, with a smile. “This is what I was lead to believe, yes.”

“If I didn’t know it any better, I’d say you were trying get into my good graces,” Erik sighed. Charles had never seen him this relaxed before. Usually, all they did was fight and work together only as much as they had to while opposing each other in all the small matters that had no immediate impact on their survival. It was creepy how Charles felt like he could get used to this.

Emma’s low chuckle brought him back before he could even start getting lost in his thoughts. “Oh sugar, he’s much more interested in getting into your pants than your good graces.”

Charles had to hide his cough in a mouthful of whiskey. “I was just hoping we could get to know each other a bit better,” he said. “You know, we haven’t been working together as smoothly as we could have and, well, frankly, I am worried this could be an obstacle in the future.”

“And so you come here and bribe me with some, admittedly incredible tasty, whiskey,” the Admiral hummed. He didn’t look like he minded.

Emma laughed. “Oh if you knew, honey, if you knew what else he has in mind for tonight.”

This time, Charles couldn’t hide his scandalized gasp, however low it was. Lehnsherr raised his eyebrow at him. “Did I say something wrong,” he asked.

“Not at all, my friend, not at all,” Charles tried to wave his concerns away. “I just remembered something.”

“Yeah, like the way his butt looks great even in those horrid military pants,” Emma commented.

“And just what would that be?” Erik smirked.

Charles was hard pressed not to repeat what Emma had just said. Instead, he decided to try the same from a different angle, “Well, sometimes, I had the feeling you don’t hate me as much as you’d like me to believe.”

“And why would you think that now?” Erik was still grinning, so Charles couldn’t have said anything wrong yet. “Here I was thinking I did my very best to cross you at every possible occasion.”

“True that,” Charles hummed. “But…” He swirled his whiskey. He wasn’t sure how the Admiral would take his next words. “I have noticed how you look at me sometimes, when you think I’m not seeing it.”

This had Lehnsherr frown and for a second Charles was afraid he had said something wrong. “How would that be?” Lehnsherr asked. He put his glass down.

Charles swallowed. He really hadn’t thought it possible that Lehnsherr could be any more attractive as when agitated and in full uniform, but here he was, with his jacket undone and relaxed and had Charles long to see this every night.

“You look at me like you’d want to eat me,” Charles said. The words came out much more breathless than he had intended.

Now it was Erik’s turn to gasp at Charles’ words.

Emma used the interruption to slide off the edge of the desk and step up beside Charles. “Looks like he thought he was subtle about it,” she laughed as she ran her hand through his hair.

“Well, Admiral, was I wrong about it?” Charles said, unable to keep the sly grin entirely off his face. Erik’s reaction had been as good as a confession.

However, instead of confirming Charles’ suspicion, he pressed his lips together to a thin line. The glare he send Charles’ way could have molten steel.

Charles forced himself to shrug. “So, if I’m wrong, then I don’t see much of a reason to stay much longer,” he said, finishing his whiskey. He even stood up and got as far as the door, before Lehnsherr called him back.

“Wait! What if you’re right?” he said.

“Gotcha,” Emma cheered.

“Then, my dear Admiral, I wouldn’t be opposed to retreat to your bedroom with you for the night.”

**

Erik’s bedroom was not as spartan as Charles would have expected. A shelf filled from top to bottom with books took up an entire wall. He had another desk here in the privacy of his bedroom, but instead of papers strewn about it like on the one in his study, its entirety was taken up of a model ship and tools needed to build it. Charles would have marveled at it for longer hadn’t Emma given him a shove so he would follow Erik to the bed.

The bed was a little narrow for two, but not so much that it was unbearably uncomfortably. And with Erik splayed on it, it looked more inviting than any bed ever had to Charles—well, at least any since he’d left his own bed back on Caprica.

“What are you waiting for?” Erik asked when Charles remained standing in the middle of the room, still a handful of steps away from the bed. “Are you having second thoughts now?”

Charles watched Emma following Erik to the bed and sitting down there behind the Admiral. She brushed her hands over Erik’s shoulders as if she wanted to appraise him to Charles. As if she needed to. “Wouldn’t that rather be third thoughts in this case?” She smirked. “What are you waiting for, Charles? You got to feel these shoulders.”

Charles swallowed. It was one thing to seduce Admiral Lehnsherr, but something entirely different of doing it in front of an imaginary version of Emma. She didn’t help at all by stroking over Erik’s broad chest from behind. In an act of sudden bravado, Charles yanked off his tie and let it drop to the floor, before he shrugged out of his jacked and dropped that as well. He grinned when he noticed how Erik was suddenly looking at him with lust hooded eyes. Charles didn’t need to be beckoned over twice.

Erik immediately wrapped his arms around Charles and pulled him into a kiss, as soon as the latter was in his reach. There were too much teeth in this kiss for Charles’ usual liking and Emma’s hands in his hair, together with Erik’s on his back were all too distracting, but Charles moaned into it anyway. Blindly, he grabbed for the Admiral’s jacket, doing his best to undo the last few buttons so he could at least feel Erik up with only his t-shirt between them, instead of a thick, military uniform jacket.

Erik let him continue for only a bit, until he took pity in him and slipped the jacket off his shoulders and got rid of his shirt a second later. What he revealed with that prompted Charles to let out a low, appreciating whistle. “I knew you worked out, Admiral,” Charles hummed. “But I didn’t know you were this ripped.”

Erik chuckled. He reached out for Charles shirt to remove that as well, but Charles squatted his hand away. Instead of letting Erik do it, Charles sat back on his heels and unbuttoned his shirt himself, slowly and mostly to tease Erik with it.

“You’re a tease, Xavier,” Erik murmured. However, he didn’t look like he particularly minded. Instead, he reached out to touch Charles now naked belly, sending shivers down Charles’ body. “Come here.”

“Hmmmmm.” Charles hummed. “I don’t think I much want to.” He shuffled further down the bed, shedding his trousers and briefs in the process, until his head was level with Erik’s crotch. Judging by the bulge already there, Charles felt like he was in for a pleasant surprise very soon. On a moment’s spur, he leaned down to press a kiss against the bulge, causing Erik to gasp.

When he looked up, Emma was still kneeling behind the Admiral. Charles licked his lips as he pulled down Erik’s fly, hoping that the Admiral would only see it as a sign of his eagerness. He did his best to ignore Emma, now appearing as gloriously naked, peering over Erik’s shoulder, her breasts seemingly pressed against the other man’s back. Charles swallowed his jealousy. And then gasped lowly, when he saw what Erik had been hiding from him all this time.

"Look. At. That. Dick," Emma marveled. Charles just wished she would shut up so he could get onto exactly that dick even faster. With one quick motion, he yanked Erik free of his trousers as well.

Getting Erik fully hard wasn’t very difficult. Just a few languid strokes, a twist of his wrist thrown in for good measure and then another kiss to its tip, was all Charles needed to do. Above him, he could hear Erik’s breath grow ragged. Charles let out a very pleased hum.

He opened his mouth wide, before he partially closed it again, only taking in the head of Lehnsherr’s cock yet. Erik let out a shaky breath. Only slowly, Charles worked his way down the Admiral’s cock, both because of its sheer size as well as because he really was a tease.

"Don’t you want to touch him up here as well?" Emma purred. Charles looked up, his mouth full with Admiral Lehnsherr’s cock, just to watch her trail her fingers tantalizingly slow all over Erik’s naked chest. "It’s just as firm and smooth as it looks," she continued, dipping one of her hands down the hard plains of Erik’s abs.

Charles pulled off the Admiral’s penis and straightened again. Following Emma’s lead, he stroked over Erik’s upper body, exploring it with his hands. Erik let his head drop back with his next moan. Charles shivered. A man like Admiral Erik Lehnsherr shouldn’t be allowed to sound like this in bed. For a short moment, Charles wondered if Erik would object too much if he just took him here and now.

“Charles,” Erik rumbled low in his chest. It was just threatening enough that Charles could still hear it through the lustful rasp of Erik’s voice.

“What?” Charles hummed. He had dipped his hands down low, giving Erik’s cock a quick stroke and bushed over his balls before he trailed his index finger even lower, until he pressed against Erik’s entrance. “Do you have any lube somewhere?”

Erik glared at him for a second, but then turned to his nightstand, pulling open his nightstand to pull out a small bottle of lotion. “That’s all I have,” he huffed as he threw it Charles.

“I’ll go easy on you, promise,” Charles grinned.

“That’s not what I was concerned about,” Erik grumbled. He shifted a bit, getting himself more comfortable just as he spread his legs some more to give Charles space. He shivered when Charles brushed over the inside of his tight, mumbling sweet nothings to him.

“Such a gentle lover,” Emma remarked from somewhere behind Charles. He could feel her fingers ghosting over his shoulders and down his back, down and down still, until she gripped his ass and squeezed. Charles groaned, muffling it against Erik’s tight. “You were never this gentle with me, Charles, not even on Caprica,” Emma hissed, digging her nails painfully into the flesh of Charles’ butt.

Charles gasped once more, mostly from pain but also a bit from arousal that came with it. He hurried up a little in coating his finger with lube, before he started to circle Erik’s entrance with his finger again, getting it sufficiently wet before he pressed in with some more fresh lube on his finger. Erik was incredibly tight.

“Relax,” Charles whispered. He used his free hand to stroke over Erik’s tight some more. “Have you never done this before?”

“Once,” Erik ground out. His jaw, Charles notice when he looked up, was set and he had his eyes screwed shut, breathing unevenly, too. “It was a long time ago.”

“Then I should better see to it that this time it won’t be as long a wait until next time,” Charles hummed, lazily moving his finger in and out, working Erik slowly open to take another.

“I’m not a virgin, damn it,” Erik protested. However, Charles was pleased to note that he didn’t protest that there would be a next time.

“Never said you were, but we’re better off save than sorry.” Satisfied for now, Charles withdrew his finger. He waited a few breaths, content with watching Erik’s entrance twitch, for a short amount of time at least. Just when Erik was relaxing again, he pushed in again, with two fingers this time. Erik’s gasp was one of the sweetest sounds Charles had ever heard.

He took his time with two fingers as well, first only pushing them back and forth, never withdrawing completely, just like he would later, when he was fraking the Admiral for real. Then, just when he was sure Erik had gotten used to it, eyes fluttered shut and breath evener again, Charles twisted his fingers and crooked them, rubbing them against Erik’s prostate.

Erik bucked, his back arching to lift his butt off the bed. “Frak, Xavier,” he panted.

“That’s the plan.” Emma chuckled right next to Charles ear. A pale hand sneaked down his chest, gentle, for now.

“Soon,” Charles cooed, careful not to let his voice give away any of the sudden tension Emma’s touch caused him. “You’re. Not. Ready. Yet.” He accentuated every word with another thrust or twist of his fingers.

He didn’t add a third finger before he had worked Erik into a squirming aroused mess that was begging and sobbing for more. And even then he kept going in the same pace he had all the time, working Erik up as close to orgasm as he could only to then slow down again and giving Erik space to breathe and calm before he went on with his ministrations.

Charles had all but forgotten about Emma with his focus solely on Erik and the striking image he made like this, glistening with sweat, mouth hanging open, chest heaving, when she reminded him of her presence by wrapping her fingers around his erection and giving him a few harsh strokes. “Do you want to frak him or is it death by orgasm denial you’re truly after?” she whispered. “I don’t think he’ll last you much longer if you go on like this. Assassination wouldn’t look good on you, Charles.”

After a short moment of consideration, Charles withdrew his fingers. “Ready?” he asked Erik. Erik had just barely enough wits left to nod.

“Fraking finally,” Emma murmured. But instead of letting go of Charles’ erection, she lined him up with Erik, even pushing him forward a bit so the tip pressed into Erik’s ass. Charles groaned.

Despite how long he had spent loosening the Admiral up, he was still tight, or maybe he was just clenching around Charles, unfamiliar with this new kind of intrusion. “Relax,” Charles murmured as he pushed deeper. One of his hands stroked over Erik’s chest, relishing in the feel of it, damp with sweat and shaking but still so firm to the touch. Erik gradually relaxed under his hand as Charles pushed slowly deeper. Only when he was all the way inside, Charles paused and looked down at Erik.

The smile that crept on his face when he locked eyes with Erik was only seconds later matched by a bright smile of the Admiral’s own. Strong arms grabbed Charles by the shoulders and pulled him down into an open mouthed kiss.

The kiss would have dragged on for far longer hadn’t Emma lost all her thin patience with Charles by then. But so, Charles was grabbed by his hair sooner rather than later and yanked up just at the same time as Emma pressed her hip against his ass.

“I thought you finally wanted to frak him, not to make out like school girls,” she hissed in Charles’ ear.

Charles swallowed. He put his hands on each side of Erik’s head and started to move his hip, slow at first as he was still wary of hurting him but soon taking up speed, forgetting about care as he was hunting down his own orgasm with faster and deeper thrusts each time. He could feel the nails of one of Erik’s hands dig into his shoulder. Erik’s gasps and moans filled his ears until he leaned down to capture Erik’s lips in a kiss once more, at least for a short moment, before his own needs forced him up again, driving even more relentless into Erik’s ass now that he was close to his relief.

A few more deep thrusts, a few more of Erik’s breathless, almost pained little moans, and Charles was spilling his seed, cock buried deep inside Erik’s ass.

He had just enough wits about not to collapse onto Erik and stay like that for the rest of the night or at least until he got his breath back, no matter how much he wanted to do just that. No, Emma was right, he had to admit. Killing Erik with sex the first night they spent together wouldn’t do. So, loath as he was to do it, he pulled free, before he bend over to kiss the tears from the corners of Erik’s eyes. He didn’t stop there, his mouth following an invisible trail down Erik’s neck and torso, over his ridiculously defined abs, until he reached Erik’s straining cock again. Careful not to touch too much, Charles licked the beading precome off the tip, before he once more went down on him. It didn’t take more than a suck or two, or rather Charles pressing his tongue flat against the underside of the erection, before Erik was coming and coming in his mouth and down his throat.

And oh the noises he made. So delicious, Charles wished he could have recorded them. If only he had been a few years younger, he could have gotten hard from hearing those sounds alone right then and there.

But things being as they were, all Charles did was swallowing every last drop of Erik’s come, and then licking him meticulously clean, until Erik’s cock was limp and sensitive. Charles relished in the little pained noises he elicited from Erik in doing so. This, he decided, they had to do far more often.

After his orgasm, Erik lay boneless on the bed, his eyes closed and his chest heaving with each struggling breath. Charles smiled. He’d never dreamed to see the Admiral ever like this. He had to admit, this could become quite addicting. Charles leaned down and pressed a kiss on Erik’s lips, bright red from orgasm.

Erik’s eyes fluttered open. “C’mere,” he demanded weakly, shifting to make room for Charles on the damp mattress.

But Charles only shook his head. “I should leave,” he told Erik. It hadn’t much to do with him being unwilling to sleep in a damp spot on a sullied bed, more with appearances, he told himself. “We don’t want to find out what the Fleet would have to say about their President fraking their Admiral, do we?”

Weakly, Erik shook his head.

“Good boy,” Emma jeered as Charles kissed Erik once again.

Charles then quickly collected his clothes again and dressed, all the while avoiding to glance in Erik’s direction. He felt bad enough about what he did already.

Fully dressed, however, Charles turned around to bid his good-bye. Erik was looking at him through half-lidded eyes, a wistful smile on his lips. “I feel like I’ve fallen in love with you, Charles Xavier,” he murmured, voice more asleep than awake already.

Charles shook his head, turning so Erik wouldn’t see the pained expression crossing his features. “Oh, Admiral Lehnsherr, that’s just the afterglow of orgasm talking,” he said as he left the room, accompanied by Emma’s mocking laughter. Of course, she of all knew the truth of his words.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know the series: Emma is basically head!Six, by which I mean she only exists in Charles' pretty head. Of course, there's also an evil humanoid robot Emma somewhere in the universe, but... eh, Charles hasn't met her since they left Caprica.
> 
> Little quick glossary if you really need it:  
> \- Caprica: Planet, most important planet of the Twelve Colonies, Erik and Charles both lived there.  
> \- Fleet, the: The Fleet of Ships housing what's left of humanity after the attack. Always on the run from evil robots.  
> \- Frak: Is used instead of Fuck throughout the series so for the fusion I went with using it as well.  
> \- Twelve Colonies: Twelve planets on which humankind lived before evil robots that turned against their creators wiped them out.


End file.
